I'll Protect You
by drkng625
Summary: Haru Is becoming a little over protective of Kyo. Kyo starts to get aggitated and one day explodes. Will Haru do something he con never forgive himself for.
1. Chapter 1

O.k. Let's see. This is my first Fruits basket story. If you notice that I'm doing anything wrong please tell me. It's not that good bout oh well. Here it goes.

Disclaimer- please you don't really expect me to own this.

&&&&&&&&&&&

"Be careful Kyo." Haru said as he quickly caught Kyo, before he fell.

"Thanks Haru, that could have hurt." Kyo noted looking at the stairs. Haru and Kyo were moving into their new house, but Kyo had slipped and almost fell while carrying a box upstairs. Haru just shook his head and took the box from Kyo.

"Let me take it. You just rest while I get the rest of the boxes." Haru said. He took the box into the bedroom before coming out to see Kyo standing in front of him with a sarcastically. "What?"

Kyo sighed. Haru couldn't be serious. "Look Haru, I know you're worried that I might get hurt but come on. I mean that was only the fifth box we both carried in together. We only brought eight boxes." Kyo said.

Haru laughed nervously. "Heh, guess I'm overreacting, aren't I." Haru said.

"Yes, you are. You're becoming a wee bit overprotective. Don't worry so much." Kyo answered giving him a reassuring hug. He wasn't used to doing this but his lover looked like he needed a little reassurance, so he allowed himself to do this for a one-time thing.

Haru was surprised when Kyo hugged him. His kitten was usually too shy of affection to do something like this, but he was appreciative nonetheless. "All right, just be careful." Haru said returning the hug.

"Don't worry 'mom' there's only three boxes left." Kyo said in a childish voice.

Haru chuckled at Kyo's sarcastic humor. "Okay 'sweetums'." Haru replied.

Kyo only grunted in reply before he went to go get another box.

Well what do you think? Sorry this chapter is so short. Next one should be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thank-you for all the reviews.

Especially my first three reviewers-

**japanesenut- Thanks** I like this pairing a lot. I hope this has enough info for you.

**flyingdaggers-** You Rock thanks for the review.

**Cows-roc-my-world**- Hope this is long enough for yay. Oh and my friend loves you now.

. Disclaimer- I do not own this. (I'd be rich if I did)

After they got all the boxes in, and after fighting who gets to carry in the last box in, they sat on the couch. Kyo tiredly snuggled up to Haru.

"Is my Kitten tired?" Haru said wrapping his arms around him.

"Out of the eight boxes we have, I only got to carry in three of them. You're the one that should be tired." Kyo said.

"Well, I didn't want my pretty kitty to be sleepy tomorrow. After all, we have to unpack tomorrow we have to empty the boxes." Haru said.

Kyo groaned at his response. "No more work." He complained, snuggling closer to Haru. "I just want to stay here."

"I know Kitten but the sooner we get done the sooner we can invite people over." Haru said.

"No!" Kyo yelled earning a surprised look from Haru. "I mean I don't want to invite anyone over just yet." Kyo hid his face in Haru's chest embarrassed.

Haru smiled and lifted Kyo's head to thoroughly kiss him. "It's all right Kitten, but we should get to bed. It's already nine o'clock." Haru said.

"I don't want to move." Kyo said moving so that he was practically curled up into a little ball on Haru's lap.

Haru chuckled before standing up with Kyo in his arms. Kyo gasped and wrapped his arms around Haru's neck for support.

"What are you doing?" Kyo asked.

"Carrying you up to _our_ bedroom." Haru replied crossing the room to the door.

"Well, put me down before we both fall and get hurt." Kyo said trying to get out of his grip.

Haru kept his grip on Kyo. "Don't worry, remember the saying 'Strong as an Ox' There's no way we can fall."

Kyo thought about it then started laughing at his joke. "Funny. Hey, Haru do you remember what happens next week?" He asked.

Yes, It's our first Month anniversary." Haru answered going up the stairs.

"And do you remember what you said would happen that day." Kyo said blushing.

"Yes. I believe I told you that I would show you how it feels to not be a virgin. Why?" Haru said. He smiled as he remembered how long it took Kyo to figure out what he meant.

"Well I just want to ask a question about that." Kyo said.

"Ask away, just remember if you're not ready we don't have to do it." Haru said going into their room and shut the door with his foot. Kyo didn't speak until Haru set him down.

"Umm… I just want to know if it will hurt. Not that I'm afraid or anything." Kyo said.

Haru smiled at him grabbing Kyo's chin making Kyo look at him. "I'll make it as painless as possible. Don't worry Kitten." Haru answered hugging him. "Why do you ask anyway?"

Kyo shifted uncomfortablely and was about to answer him when he suddenly yelped in pain.

"Kyo? Kyo what's wrong?" Haru asked worriedly.

"It .it.. h…hurts." Kyo said squeezing his eyes shut from the pain.

"Where?" Haru said laying Kyo down on the bed.

"M.. my.. st stomach." Kyo whimpered in pain.

Haru started to rub his hands in circles trying to loosen the tight muscles in Kyo's stomach. "Does this help?" He asked.

"A..a little" Kyo said.

A few tears escaped Kyo's eyes and Haru doubled his efforts to help. About ten minutes later all the pain was gone and Haru was holding a now fully crying Kyo.

"Ssh it's all right now. I'll call Hatori to come check on you." Haru said expecting a protest.

"No! I don't want Hatori over. I'll be okay." Kyo said.

"I'm sorry Kitten, but I have to call Hatori." Haru replied.

Kyo clung to him. "I'll hate you forever if you call him." Kyo hissed.

Haru sighed, knowing Kyo didn't mean it, and pulled out his cell phone. "Then hate me."

Yay it's longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews.

I will try to update sooner but I just hate typing. It takes me 20 minutes to type a five-minute piece. I hate typing soooo much. Ahh oh well enough babbling on with the …uh.. story.

Disclaimer- must you remind me that I don't own this. Sniff imagination crusher.

"Hello" Hatori said.

"Hey Hatori it's me Haru. Do you have time to come check on Kyo? A minute ago he was in a lot of pain." Haru Asked.

"All right I'll be over in a few minutes, bye." Hatori replied.

Haru put his cell phone back in his pocket and looked at his enraged lover. During the conversation Kyo had tried to get away, so Haru ended up practically laying on the cat with his other hand covering his mouth. Haru smiled a little as he removed his hand, but he stayed on him as a precaution. " That wasn't that hard, now was it?" Haru said.

"Don't talk to me, I hate you right now." Kyo huffed.

"Aww, but Kitten we need to know what's wrong with you." Haru said.

Kyo just grunted at Haru's response. Haru started to stroke Kyo's neck, knowing it would calm the angry teen down. Kyo's eyes almost closed as he felt Haru stroke his neck.

"S'nothing wrong with me." Kyo purred.

"I shall be making that decision, Kyo." Hatori said. "Haru, What are his symptoms?"

Haru sat up, straddling Kyo's hips. "Well let's see, we were talking, then all of the sudden Kyo yelped out in pain. He said his stomach hurt, so I tried to rub it and loosen all the tight muscles. I finally did it, but Kyo did break down crying from the pain."

"I did not cry." Kyo said stubbornly.

"Let me guess you weren't going to call me were you, Kyo." Hatori said. Kyo just looked away refusing to answer. "That's what I thought. Take off your shirt."

"WHAT!" Kyo yelled.00

"I need to make sure that nothing is broken." Hatori said.

"Fine." Kyo huffed.

"Hatsuharu, can you please get off my patient so I can inspect him clearly." Hatori told Haru.

Haru nodded and got off of Kyo, but he sat next to him just case he tried to run off. Kyo frowned as he took off his shirt.

"Now Kyo tell me if it hurts." Hatori said.

He started prodding at Kyo's stomach. Kyo remained silent until Hatori touched just left of his navel. He instantly yelped and curled up into a little ball.

"Kyo, are you okay." Haru asked hugging Kyo.

"It.. h. hurts." Kyo said uncurling and latching onto Haru.

""Is it bad Hatori?" Haru asked.

"No, actually it's a natural process we go through." Hatori said.

"What do you mean?" Haru asked.

"Kyo's in the heat. Which means that his body has, how should I put this, sexual desires. Now the pain might come back but only three times a week at the most." Hatori replied.

"When will the pain go away?" Haru said.

"When Kyo has sex it should go away." Hatori stated. Haru and Kyo blushed at his statement.

"Hatori." Kyo said his face hidden in Haru's chest.

"Yes?" Hatori said.

"I had this pain last week also, but it only lasted a short time. Will it keep lasting longer each time?" Kyo asked.

Hatori was about to answer, but Haru beat him. "Why didn't you tell me, Kyo?"

"It only lasted for a second I didn't think much of it at the moment. Well Hatori will it?" Kyo repeated.

"It might." Hatori said.

Kyo tightened his grip on Haru's shirt. "I also have one more question." Kyo said trying to bury his face farther into Haru's chest.

"I'm listening." Hatori said.

"When this pain first came, Shigure and Ayame were there. They said that means whenever I have…sex it would hurt as bad as the pain. Is it true?" Kyo asked.

"No it's not. I can assure you that unless Haru acts recklessly it won't hurt at all." Hatori said. He mentally added a note to himself. _'Kill those two idiots.'_

Kyo lessen his grip. "Okay." Kyo said.

"I'm late for Akito's appointment. Call me if he feels worse." Hatori said.

"All right, thanks for coming over. Bye," Haru said.

Hatori left and Kyo was still holding on to Haru. Haru was starting to get worried.

"Hey Kyo you ready to hit the sac." Haru said.

"Yeah lets go to bed." Kyo yawned.

"We are in bed." Haru teased.

"You know what I mean stupid." Kyo said.

" I know Kitten, it's just that you look too adorable when you're tired." Haru said snuggling up to Kyo.

"Well let me sleep or I'll be grumpy not adorable." Kyo replied.

"Goodnight Kitten." Haru chuckled.

"G'night." Kyo mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

Haru continued to watch Kyo for a few minutes until sleep came over him.

Well here's another chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm trying to update sooner, each time.

Well thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer- I don't own this!

"Haru, hey Haru! Come on wake up." Kyo said. Kyo was currently jumping on the bed trying to wake up Haru. Of course, Haru sleeps like the dead, or is that just what Kyo thinks.

Haru mentally smiled. His Kitten could be so cute. So far he had bit his nose, yelled in his ear and jumped on the bed. " I can't wait to see what he'll do next." Haru thought.

Kyo sighed. "This better work." Kyo growled before straddling Haru's hips and singing in a singsong voice. "Wakey, wakey. It's time to get up. The sun's out and ready to play."

Haru almost laughed, but he still wanted to see what would happen next. Maybe his Kitten would want some makeup make out. " I can't wait till make up sex." He thought.

"Maybe if I could deprive him of oxygen, so he would have to wake up." Kyo thought.

Grinning, Kyo pinched Haru's nose closed, but the cow just opened his mouth to breathe. Frowning, Kyo was about to cover his mouth, but Haru just grabbed his hand in his _sleep_. Kyo yelped in surprise.

Haru couldn't hold back his laughter as he heard Kyo yelp. Kyo looked surprised at the sudden out burst, but it soon turned to anger.

"You were awake this whole time!" Kyo yelled.

"Can you blame me? What other way could I get you to act this adorable?" Haru said.

Kyo just grunted at his response. Haru smirked before he yanked Kyo forward suddenly making him fall completely on the ushi. Haru quickly flipped them over so that he was on top.

"What the mphh!" Kyo tried to say but was stopped by a smirking mouth clamping over his.

Kyo automatically responded back to his kiss. Haru smiled before poking his tongue at Kyo's closed lips. Kyo hesitated, but slowly opened his mouth to Haru. Haru's smile widened before he ravished Kyo's mouth. Kyo had always hesitated before he deepens the kiss. And that was Kyo at his sexist, when he's shy.

"You know Kitten I can't wait till our anniversary." Haru breathed.

"Why?" Kyo asked confused.

Haru laughed before giving Kyo a quick kiss. "You'll have to wait and see my pretty kitty." Haru laughed.

"Don't call me that. I already put up with you calling me Kitten." Kyo said.

"Aww, but you're my Kitten. Remember our first kiss." Haru asked.

"Yes. Why?" Kyo asked confused at the sudden subject change.

"Just wondering." Haru said.

Flashback 

"Hey Kyo!" Haru called through Shigure's house. " I know you're here. Shigure, Tohru and Yuki told me to come and keep you company.

_"I don't need company!" Kyo yelled from upstairs._

_Haru went up the stairs to Kyo's room. After 7minutes and 35 seconds of looking he finally found Kyo's room. He went inside and was surprised to see Kyo on his bed asleep. "Wow, Kyo goes to sleep fast." He thought._

_Kyo grunted in his sleep and rolled over so his back was facing Haru. Haru smirked. He had asked Shigure to help him get him and Kyo alone so he could tell him his feelings. The dong was only too willing to find a way to keep Kyo from destroying his house. So, when Kyo had started complaining about having to watch Shigure's house, he knew Shigure was holding up his side of the bargain. He was brought out of his thoughts as he saw Kyo shivering. He quickly made his way to Kyo's bedside. _

_"I think Kyo needs some warmth." Haru said to himself. _

_He watched the sleeping form of Kyo for another second before slipping into bed with him. He carefully wrapped his arms around Kyo's waist. Kyo turned over in his sleep and unconsciously scooted closer to Haru for warmth. Haru smiled as he pulled Kyo fully against him. Haru nuzzled his nose in Kyo's hair, before giving into the veil of sleep. _

_Kyo woke up a good two hours later. He didn't want to get up from his unusually warm and comfy bed, but he had to make sure Haru had left. He slowly opened his eyes only to see Haru's chest. He quickly tried to scoot away but Haru's arms were locked in place around his waist. Kyo kept struggling not knowing his movements were waking up the other one up. He froze as he felt Haru's arms tighten around his waist._

_Haru opened his eyes as he felt Kyo stop moving. The look on his face was hilarious, he almost bursted out laughing. Kyo 's shock quickly faded away as he continued struggling. _

_"Be careful Kitten you might hurt yourself." Haru said._

_"Let me go you stupid cow. And don't call me that." Kyo said angrily._

_"Aww, but Kitten I came here to tell you something." Haru said nuzzling Kyo's neck._

_"Wwwhhaat g-get o-o-ff mmmeee!" Kyo said flustered._

_Haru frowned, but then smiled. "I just came over to tell you that I –I love you." Haru proclaimed._

_Kyo stopped moving. "What did you say?" Kyo asked._

_Haru looked into Kyo's eyes and saw what he didn't want Haru to see. He saw the spark of hope flash through his eyes. _

_Haru smiled at him. "Let me show you." Haru said, and with that he latched his mouth onto Kyo's for the first time._

_Kyo protested at first, so Haru soften the kiss and Kyo found himself kissing back. He groaned as Haru pulled back._

_"Well Kyo, Will you give me a chance?" Haru asked._

_Kyo nodded as he blushed furiously still in a daze. Haru chuckled and leaned in for another kiss._

_**End Flashback**_

Yay another Chapter. It took a little longer than usually, but thanks for all the reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Must update faster. I have this sign on my wall. Maybe it will help me update faster.

Anyway you're not here to listen to be blab all day so on with the story.

Thanks for the reviews I got especially you **GlorysGirl4ever. **My first reviewer from chapter 4.

Disclaimer- I DON"T OWN FRUITS BASKET! How many times do I have to say this! Okay anger over.

"Haru? Hello anyone there?" Kyo said wiggling under Haru.

Haru snapped out of his thoughts. "Yes Kitten?" Haru said looking at Kyo.

"You shouldn't zone out while you on top of someone." Kyo answered. "What's were you thinking about anyway?"

"I was thinking about our first kiss. To think it was all thanks to Shigure that it happened." Haru said.

"What are you talking about?" Kyo asked.

"Well I asked Shigure to get us alone. You seriously didn't think he left you alone on purpose, did you?" Haru replied.

"YOU WHAT!" Kyo yelled. "SHIGURE KNEW!"

"Don't worry Kyo, he didn't tell anyone." Haru said.

"How do you know?" Kyo huffed.

"I think black threatened to destroy his house." Haru said, tapping his chin in thought.

"Figures, all that dog cares about is his house." Kyo said.

"Well I do owe him for getting me a pretty Kitten." Haru stated.

"Don't call me that. Now get off so I can get some food." Kyo said.

"No I'm tired." Kyo answered, laying his head on Kyo's chest.

"Well I'm not, now get off before I beat you to a bloody little pulp." Kyo growled.

Haru sighed. "Okay."

He got off, but proceeded to wrap his arm around Kyo's waist as he stood. Kyo was about to yell at him, but Haru just latched their mouths together and walked a dazed Kyo out of their room.

Kyo didn't say anything till they reached the stairs as he made Haru let go of his waist.

His reason. "The stairs are to narrow to go down side by side."

"Fine." Haru mumbled.

Kyo sighed as he walked down the stairs with Haru behind him in his own thoughts. His silence was concerning Kyo and he was about to speak when he missed a step and fell down the stairs.

"SHIT!" Kyo yelled as he fell.

Haru snapped out of his thoughts and tried to catch Kyo, but missed by an inch.

Kyo closed his eyes as he saw the ground advancing to his face. He let out a silent scream as he hit the first two steps. He didn't feel anything immediately and opened his eyes right as he hit the floor. He instinctively curled up into a little ball to ease the pain. He heard someone running and he open his eyes to see Haru running frantically towards him. He passed out right as Haru reached him.

Haru ran as he saw Kyo hit the floor and curl up into a ball. He reached him right as he passed out. He was about to pick Kyo up, but thought better of it. "Kyo might have something broken." He thought. He quickly pulled out his cell and called Hatori.

"Hello. Hatori here." Hatori said.

"Hatori! It's me Haru. You have to come over quick." Haru cried.

"Haru slow down. What happened?" Hatori asked.

"It's Kyo. He-he fe-" Haru couldn't finish. He started to hyperventilate.

Hatori heard him on the other line. "Haru? Haru! Calm down I'll be right over." Hatori said.

Haru couldn't here him for he had already dropped the phone. A minute later Hatori arrived and saw Kyo on the floor unconscious and Haru near him hyperventilating. Hatori decided that he would have to calm Haru down before he could check on Kyo.

Hatori kneeled in front of Haru. "Haru can you hear me? Calm down you're not helping Kyo if you die." Hatori said.

Apparently Haru could hear him, because he automatically tried to calm himself down. After five minutes he finally got Haru's breathing under control. He then checked if Kyo had any broken bones. When he found none he quickly lifted Kyo up and laid him on the couch.

"Will he be okay?" Haru asked softly.

"He should be other than a bruise of two." Hatori said.

"It's my fault." Haru whispered so quietly Hatori barely caught it.

"What?" Hatori said.

"I could, no should have caught him. I missed by an inch. I should have walked in front of him. That should have been me." Haru said.

"Haru it's not your fault. It could have happened to anyone. Now I need you to stay calm and watch Kyo for me. I'll be back later to check on him. Don't let him get up unless you take him upstairs to his bed. I advise you to wait at least an hour after he wakes up to move him." Hatori commanded.

Haru nodded as he watched Kyo. Hatori sighed before leaving. Haru continued watching Kyo.

After two hours, Kyo still wasn't awake. Haru was about to call Hatori when he heard Kyo groan. He quickly rushed to Kyo's side.

"Kyo, can you hear me? Please answer me. Tell me you're okay." Haru begged.

Kyo cracked opened his eyes. "I'm okay Baka, but I need an aspirin. My head is killing me."

Haru was near tears as he hugged Kyo. "I'm so glad you are all right. I thought you weren't going to make it." Haru said.

"I'm not having a baby stupid." Kyo grunted. "Can you let go now, I need to get an aspirin."

"No, you are staying right here." Haru said.

"What do you mean no? I need an aspirin so I'm going to go get one." Kyo said trying to push Haru off him.

"Hatori said you shouldn't move for at least an hour. Even then he said I should carry you upstairs than let you walk." Haru told him.

"Well, I think you and Hatori are crazy. Now get off." Kyo growled.

"Actually, Kyo he's right. I told him to make you rest." Hatori said walking in. "When did he wake up, Haru?"

"A few minutes ago. He says his head hurts. Can he have an aspirin?" Haru said.

"Yes, but he has to stay laying down. Haru can you go get him an aspirin and a cup of water?" Hatori asked.

"All right." Haru said going to the kitchen.

After Haru left Hatori kneeled down in front of Kyo and put his hand in front of Kyo's face. "Hold still." He said.

"W-what ar-are y-you doing?" Kyo said.

Suddenly there was a bright light.

And that's the end of the chapter.

Now let me tell you. Hatori keeps leaving because Akito thinks no one knows where Haru and Kyo are. My friend said I must tell you this. So there you go.

Well bye.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sooooo Sorry for the lack of updates. I had to pass an evil geometry test before I could get on, which I did. Well let the story begin.

Disclaimer-I don't own any Fruits Basket characters.

Kyo slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and noticed he still had his memory. He looked at Hatori confused.

Hatori didn't seem to notice. He stayed quiet for a few more seconds before speaking.

"Good you didn't loose any of your memories." Hatori said moving his hand to Kyo's forehead to check his temperature.

"What do you mean?" Kyo asked.

"You hit your head pretty hard. I'm just making sure you didn't have a concussion." Hatori said.

"Okay, but how is putting your hand in front of my face telling you that?" Kyo asked.

"It's another power I posses that Akito knows nothing about. I can see if you lose your memories." Hatori answered.

Kyo mouthed a silent 'oh'. They sat in silence until Haru walked in.

"Here's the aspirin and water." Haru said handing Kyo the cup and pills.

"Thanks." Kyo replied.

He popped the pill in his mouth and drank the water. He sat the now empty cup on the floor and turned to Hatori.

"Now, can I get up? As you can see I'm perfectly all right." Kyo said.

He started to stand up, but Hatori put a hand on his chest and lightly but still firmly pushed him back down. Kyo glared at Hatori, yet let himself be laid down any way.

"I don't think so. You are staying here for a while then I'll let you get up. Though, only to go to the bathroom or your bedroom, you still shouldn't stay up to long." Hatori told him. "Now I have to go. Could you come here Haru, I need to tell you something."

"Umm, okay." Haru said following Hatori to the kitchen. "What is it?"

"I want you to keep an close eye on Kyo. If he takes another fall like that, he might get a severe concussion." Hatori said. "He has a slight fever."

"So he should stay in bed for the rest of the day and at least till noon tomorrow." Haru decided.

Hatori mentally smirked. "It's much easier to get Kyo to listen to me, especially with a over protected Haru." He told himself.

"Well I only meant for the rest of the day, but all right. I have to go now, call me if he has dizzy spells or he gets worse." Hatori said.

"Okay." Haru said before Hatori left.

"Haru! Has that kuso doctor left yet?" Kyo shouted from the living room.

Haru chuckled as he entered the living room. "If you mean Hatori than yes. He's just left."

"Good 'cause I'm tired of laying here." Kyo said sitting up.

"Ah ah ah, even though Hatori's not here doesn't mean you can get out of bed. He told me to keep you in bed." Haru said.

"The couch is not a bed, besides I feel perfectly all right." Kyo replied.

He started to stand as if to prove his point, but right as he stood up halfway his feet left the ground. He shot out his arms to try and catch something to hold on to, surprisingly he's arms wrapped around Haru's neck.

"Calm down, Kitten." Haru laughed. " I'll carry you to the bedroom."

Haru grip on Kyo tightened as he started up those dreadful stairs.

"Put me down right now!" Kyo protested.

"Didn't you want to go to the bedroom?" Haru answered.

"Yes, but I wanted to walk there." Kyo said.

"Well we don't always get what we want." Haru stated.

"Are you implying something?" Kyo growled.

"Nope, just saying…" Haru gestured with his hand.

Kyo panicked as he felt Haru let go of the hand holding up his back.

"You're going to drop me!" Kyo said.

"Don't worry I should be able to hold you with one hand." Haru said, but putting his hand back anyway.

"Baka." Kyo mumbled.

"Ah, but you still love me Koneko-chan." Haru chirped.

"Shut-up dorkwad." Kyo said.

"Dorkwad? Have you been watching those cheap American movies again?" Haru asked amused.

"No! Okay maybe, but what has that got to do with anything." Kyo said.

"Nothing, nothing." Haru said putting Kyo down.

"About time." Kyo grumbled.

"I only put you down so we can go through the door, since I know you're afraid of falling." Haru said.

"I'm not afraid of falling I'll fall down these stairs again if I have to." Kyo said before he paled at the memory. "Well maybe not that."

"Don't even play like that, Kyo, you're not going to fall again. I'll make sure of that." Haru said embracing Kyo.

Kyo nodded as he welcomed the embrace. Kyo felt himself falling asleep in Haru's arms. He tried to fight it but ended up falling to sleep anyways.

Haru looked down at Kyo to see him finally asleep.

"Sorry, Kyo , But you needed those sleeping pills." Haru whispered into the sleeping cat's ear before picking him up and carrying him to their bed.

Haru watched the sleeping form of Kyo for a few minutes before he went to go unpack the boxes.

"Well better get something done while he's asleep." Haru said.

Haha a new chapter hope you liked it. Well gotta go bye.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone here's another chapter.

Disclaimer- I don't own any Fruits Basket characters.

Haru was asleep on the couch, since he had stayed up until midnight unpacking boxes. When he had finally finished he was too tired to go back upstairs.

Kyo woke up at 8:00 A.M. still tired, but he felt like something was missing. He looked around and saw he was in his room, but he couldn't find Haru. He quickly jumped out of bed and ran down stairs. The feeling that Haru would leave him at any moment was still there. He looked around frantically till he saw Haru sleeping on the couch. Kyo sighed, He didn't know why but he had to be near Haru.

"It's just the medicine." He reassured himself, "I'm not going soft."

Kyo walked over to Haru and gently brushed his stray hair out of his face. He felt the sudden tiredness came over him again as he sat down on the floor next to Haru. He rested his head on the couch next to Haru and drifted off to sleep.

Later that day…

Haru woke up a while later. He looked at the clock and grumbled. "Dang it's noon, I slept in too late. I hope Kyo hasn't woken up yet."

He was about to get off the couch and go check on Kyo when he saw him lying on the ground. A flash of worry went through his eyes as he checked to see if Kyo was all right. He carefully put his hand on Kyo's forehead and found out it was slightly warm.

Haru frowned as he saw Kyo shiver slightly. He quickly broke out into a smile as an idea popped into his head. He quickly, yet gently, picked Kyo up and laid him on the couch between him and the back of the couch.

"Now. Maybe you'll stay sleeping." Haru murmured wrapping his arms around Kyo protectively.

Haru smiled as Kyo snuggled closer to him. Haru fell back asleep only to wake up to find out how close Kyo can get to him.

1:30 …(getting bored of this aren't you)

Have you ever woken up feeling a bit _frisky_? Well Haru did when he found out Kyo was a snuggler. He woke up to see Kyo completely on top of him. He was laying on him with his legs wrapped around Haru's hips and his arms around Haru's chest. He snuggled up more to Haru more; it was an innocent action, but the bulge in Haru's pants wasn't, by any measure, innocent.

Haru tried to move Kyo off of him, but Kyo just scooted back on. He mumbled something incoherent and moved up Haru's body before resting his head in the crook of his neck. Haru was about to try and move him again when he did something that completely shocked him.

'Kyo was licking his neck!'

He snapped out of his thoughts when Kyo mumbled a quiet 'I love you, Haru'. He broke out into a wide grin and couldn't stop himself as he tilted Kyo's head and kissed him.

Kyo's eyes snapped open as he felt lips on his own. His panic quickly retreated as he saw it was Haru. He moaned into the kiss as Haru deepened the kiss. He felt Haru smiling as he eagerly kissed back.

"What brought that on?" Kyo asked once he was allowed to breathe.

"I heard you talking in your sleep." Haru answered.

"What did I say to get you all riled up?"

Haru tightened his arm around Kyo's waist. "You said you loved me."

Kyo blushed furiously. "Y-you heard that?"

"Yeah I did. You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that." Haru chuckled kissing Kyo's neck repeatedly.

"I think I have a good guess." Kyo purred rolling his head to the side allowing Haru more access to his neck.

"Are you sure? I can take you up to the bedroom to show you how happy I am."

"Are you saying you're not already showing me?"

"Oh, I'm just beginning." Haru smirked up at Kyo before shoving his cold hands up Kyo's shirt and assaulting his nipples.

Kyo shrieked in shock as Haru's cold hands came in contact with his warm body. Haru laughed as Kyo's shriek faded into moans.

"Does my Kitten like that?"

Kyo nodded and was about to kiss Haru when the Phone rang. They both sweat dropped.' What a mood breaker.'

"I'll get it." Kyo sighed. He was about to get up, but Haru stopped him.

"Let it ring." Haru said attacking Kyo's neck once more.

"It could...nng…be… important." Kyo moaned.

"Nothing's more important than you right now." Haru said.

With that said Kyo gave in to Haru and let the phone ring. He was just starting to relax when he heard the answering machine.

"Hi this is the household of the next greatest porn stars. Leave a message at the beep."

Kyo froze. "What the heck! Why'd you put that." He yelled.

"Would it help if I said Black did it?" Haru said.

"Doesn't make it any better." Kyo pouted.

"Just listen to the message." Haru said going back to running his hands up Kyo's shirt.

Kyo nodded and let his eyes slid shut as Haru's hands kept their wandering. He was just starting to relax again when he heard Yuki's voice.

"Haru I know you're there. I'm just letting you know that Shigure, Tohru and I are coming to check on Kyo. Hatori wants us to make sure he's resting. We'll be there at 2:00. Bye."

"That's just great. So much for no one knowing where we live." Kyo grumbled. "I'm going to go make some food."

Kyo got off Haru and was about to head towards the kitchen but he stopped him.

"You stay here and rest. It's 1:45, they'll be here soon." Haru said.

"Haru, I'm not a baby." Kyo said.

"I never said you were. Now, lay back down." Haru replied calmly.

Kyo was about to yell at Haru when someone knocked on the door. Haru quickly made Kyo lay down before going to open the door.

"Hatsuharu! Where is he? Is he all right?" Tohru asked.

"Yes, he is, but he's resting right now." Haru said.

"Oh, is all right if we go say hi?" Tohru asked lowering her voice.

"Sure." Haru shrugged. "He's in the living room."

Tohru raced to the living room followed by Shigure. Haru turned to Yuki after they left.

"So, how's your relationship with Tohru?" Haru asked.

"We're doing great. How bout you and Kyo? Have you gotten him out of his shell?" Yuki asked.

"Almost, he's still not telling me some things, but that's to be expected. You know, I bet he would be way nice to you if you told him you always thought of him as a younger brother." Haru said.

"I don't think he'll believe me, but you do know that means I'll beat you up severely if you hurt him." Yuki said.

"I know, I know." Haru chuckled.

"I'm going to check on Kyo. Let's go." Yuki said.

"Okay." Haru said following Yuki.

They walked into the living room to see Tohru trying to calm Kyo down as Shigure hugged him.

"Let me go you dumb dog!" Kyo yelled.

"Kyo you're all right. I thought you were gravely injured." Shigure said.

"I'm fine. Now let me go!" Kyo shouted.

"Shigure, let Kyo go." Yuki said calmly.

"Aww, okay Yuki." Shigure pouted letting go of Kyo.

"Finally, I couldn't breath!" Kyo said.

"Are you hurting anywhere Kyo?" Shigure asked.

"No I'm not. Now stop acting as if you care." Kyo said.

"But Kyo I do care. The truth is I love you." Shigure chirped.

"WHAT!" Kyo yelled.

-

Well there you go another chapter to the story.


	8. Chapter 8

Yeah another chapter! I'm trying to update faster but it so hard to get my computer to work. It took three days till I could finally put up a new chapter last time. I don't know what I did wrong. Oh well. Yes I know it's been almost 2 months, but I've been working on a couple other stories that I haven't put up yet.

$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&&&(((((((())))))))()()-

"WHAT!" Kyo yelled.

"Oh, I mean as a father. I've always seen you and Yuki as my sons. You as the youngest of course." Shigure said.

"Why am I the youngest?" Kyo demanded, momentarily forgetting his current situation.

"Yuki seems more mature and you seem, well, so young and immature. Oh, and because Yuki said he always thought of you as a younger brother." Shigure chirped.

Everyone froze. Yuki was glaring at Shigure while looking at Kyo uncertainly. Kyo looked at Yuki before breaking the silence.

"Liar." He stated calmly as he sat down.

Yuki sighed. "Told you, Haru."

"Huh? Told him what? What are you two talking about?" Kyo said.

"Nothing. Have you two ate yet?" Yuki asked.

"No, we didn't get around to it." Haru replied.

"That's right we've brought food. Oh, how silly of me to forget it. I'll get started cooking right now." Tohru rushed to the kitchen.

"I'll come and help my precious flower." Shigure chirped as he followed Tohru.

The three boys sat in an awkward silence before Haru decided to speak up. "Hey Yuki, how is everyone doing?"

"Everyone is doing all right, except Akito. Hatori said he might die soon, but-"

"Yes! We can finally go see Shishou!" Kyo happily interrupted Yuki.

He was too happy to notice Yuki's face darken, Haru on the other hand noticed. He decided to wait and ask Yuki later. After all, he didn't want to ruin his kitten's good mood.

"So any news on who's going to take over Akito's place when he dies." Haru asked.

"Actually, we have three people in consideration. Shigure, Hatori or Momiji." Yuki answered.

"No way Momiji can be head, and Shigure is too immature." Kyo said.

"That's what we thought. Momiji was a defiant no, but Hatori said he has too much work as the doctor already. The only one left is Shigure." Yuki sighed.

"What! Shigure is going to be head!" Kyo almost yelled.

"Yes, but there's only one problem. Akito demands that you two come and stay at the main house. Otherwise Kyo's father will be head." Yuki grimaced. He saw Kyo fall deathly silent.

"How long do we have to stay?" Haru said.

"Only two days, but you'll be in separate rooms, while Akito talks to you." Yuki replied.

"We'll go only if I get to stay with Kyo at all times." Haru decided.

"I don't think Akito will approve, but I'll try. Do I tell him you'll come tomorrow?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, but you better not get caught if you are going to keep coming over here." Haru looked at Yuki seriously, he nodded and Haru broke out into a smile. "Well lets see if the foods done." Haru slung an arm over Yuki's shoulder and one around Kyo's waist.

Yuki nodded and smiled as he saw Kyo blush at the hand around his waist. He could only hope nothing would happen to them tomorrow.

They walked into the kitchen to see the food already prepared and set on the table.

Tohru was still rushing around getting last minute things. Haru sighed as he saw Shigure just walk around chattering nonsense as Tohru did all the work.

"I thought you were helping." Haru said.

"Oh, but I am! You see, I'm just telling her how Ayame and I would cook together. I'd stand behind Ayame since he cooks so much better. Not to mention I have full access to my favorite hunk of meat." Shigure chirped.

"Don't be vulgar." Yuki said hands over Tohru's ears.

"Haru let go!" Kyo yelled.

Yuki turned to see Haru with his hands over Kyo's ears. Kyo quickly swatted them away. He laughed at the sight as he let Tohru finish up her work.

"Sorry Kitten, but I didn't want you innocent ears to hear some not so innocent words." Haru smiled down at him.

Haru laughed as Kyo tried to decide if that was a compliment or an insult. He soon gave after he couldn't decide.

"Well maybe I wanted to hear." Kyo huffed.

"I'll show you what he meant later." Haru whispered in his ear making him blush.

"Dinner's ready my lovebirds." Shigure sang.

I'm so sorry. I haven't updated in so long. And I won't be able too for a while. I have a babysitting job between Monday-Friday. But I will try to update on the weekends. Luckily I'm teaching the kids to like anime so they can watch it 24/7 then I can watch and have time to write more. I'm also wondering should I put a lemon scene in it. Or lime. Or maybe none? Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

I Sorry so so sorry! I know I should update more but I lose things easily and doujinshi downloading takes up nearly all my time (darn dial-up) Please forgive me.. Here's the next part.

Dinner went by surprisingly fine other than a few crude jokes from and a little perversity from Haru. Kyo, Tohru, and Shigure started cleaning the dishes and the kitchen while Haru and Yuki went to talk in the living room. They sat in awkward silence until Haru spoke up.

"So what's wrong with Kazuma?" Haru asked.

Yuki's face darkened. "He was in an accident."

"Is he alright?"

"No, he's in the hospital. They aren't sure if he will make it."

They heard a crash behind them and saw Kyo standing in the doorway with a broken plate at his feet. They both stood up and Tohru and Shigure came from the kitchen. Haru was about to say something to the distraught cat but Kyo beat him to it.

"Y-you're lying." He whispered.

"I'm sorry Kyo, but I'm not lying. It's true." Yuki answered sadly.

"NO!!! It can't be true. It can't!" Kyo yelled tears coming down his face.

Before anyone could do anything, Kyo turned around and ran out of the room towards the door. He ran to the door and flung it open ready to try to run all the way to Kazuma's house. His plans were cut short when he ran into someone's chest. He slowly looked up to see Hatori looking down at him with concern etched on his face.

"Kyo, are you alright?" Hatori asked gently.

Kyo didn't answer, and tried to push his way towards the door, but Haru came rushing in and grabbed him.

"Calm down Kitten." Haru whispered holding on to the struggling cat.

"What happened?" Hatori demanded.

"Kyo found out about Kazuma." Yuki said.

Hatori's eyes sadden. "I see."

Kyo stopped struggling and turned around to cry on Haru's chest. Haru wrapped his arms protectively around him. Everyone went quiet; they just stared solemnly at the two.

"Don't worry Kitten, I'm sure he'll be alright." Haru said soothingly.

"What if he dies?" Kyo cried. "It's all my fault I should have been there."

Haru opens his mouth, but it's Hatori who actually speaks. "He's not going to die."

Every one turns to look at him, hope written on their faces, but not as much as Kyo's.

"H-he's not." He asked so hopefully that three fan girls died that day.

Hatori smiled reassuringly. "No he's not. I just came back from Kazuma's house. He's home and on his way to full recovery."

Kyo still had tears running down his face, but they were more of happiness than of sadness. Haru smiled lovingly and wiped away the last of his tears with his thumb.

"We should get going." Shigure said quietly. "Akito might call."

"I'm so sorry, Kyo. I'll see you soon." Tohru said following Shigure out the door.

Yuki followed them out but paused by Kyo.

"I wasn't lying about you being like my younger brother." He said quietly before leaving.

Kyo sat shocked at Yuki's confession, he slumped against Haru as his mind tried to process everything. Haru looked down at him and laughed. He gave the cat a hug and a quick kiss before leaning him against his chest.

"Are you all right now?" he asked softly.

Kyo nodded and let Haru lead him towards the bedroom. He almost laughed at the glare Haru gave the stairs when they went up them. He could feel Haru only a few steps behind, ready to catch him if he fell.

They entered the room right as Kyo yawned. Haru chuckled and helped Kyo get into his pajamas. Kyo laid down and was soon asleep. Haru watched him for a couple of minutes before going downstairs.

"How is he?" Hatori asked.

Haru sighed. "Other than a slight fever, he's fine."

"I don't think the fever will rise, but watch him just in case. It would be better if you didn't go to Akito's tomorrow, but that can't be helped now. Don't let Kyo out of your sight while you are there. I'll try to check up on you periodically, but I can't always be there." Hatori warned.

Haru stared back evenly, "Don't worry, I don't plan for Kyo to ever leave my side." Haru told him.

Hatori stayed quiet for a moment before smiling. "I have to go. Akito has an appointment soon. Be careful."

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow."

Hatori nodded and left. Haru went to go clean up the broken plate, but found the mess gone.

"Tohru must have cleaned it up." He thought.

He turned out the lights and headed up the stairs. He was extremely tired even though it was only six o'clock. Mainly, because he had stayed up late last night, but it was partly caused by Kyo little outburst.

Haru tiredly walked into the room. He checked on Kyo one last time before crawling into the bed. He wrapped his arms around Kyo then promptly fell asleep.

Well here's the next chap. Gotta run before the teacher comes.


	10. Author's Note

Author's note

Author's note

I stopped writing this story for religious reasons but I think that I will get back to writing it. The only thing is that I threw away the original copy so it will take me a while to figure out where I was going with the story and to write more. It might take up to three weeks since I'm moving soon and the end of August or beginning of September and school starts too so if I disappear for a week after I start writing it's because I am currently unpacking and have no computer. So I hope I can add another chapter soon

Thanks to everyone who left those encouraging comments and pushed me to write more


	11. Chapter 10

So... I have literally not written in years. Basically my friend and me loved to write fanfiction and one day our parents found out and threw away all our notebooks. After they accidentally threw out my friends original story she was writing that literally took up two notebooks we both got so angry we stopped writing. So sorry about the delay. I don't know if I will continue this story or the others I was writing, but I figure I'd give it a shot and see if I could figure out where this was going. Well enough yapping begin!

Disclaimer: Sadly no I was not able to persuade anyone to give me these characters, not even Kyo and Haru for a night. :(

* * *

Morning came all to quick. Haru woke up to someone banging on their door. Seeing Kyo still asleep he quickly dressed and ran to answer the door.

"Geez, who comes at 7 o'clock in the-" Haru stopped short when the smiling face of Akito came into view. "Did you need something, Akito?"

"Oh, no" Akito responded with an evil smirk as he walked into the house. "I knew some of my favorite...family members were coming to visit me. I was so excited that I couldn't wait so I decided to escort you both there. Isn't that great. "

Haru knew Akito had something up his sleeve, but said nothing as he led Akito to the table. "Let me go get Kyo."

"Why is he still asleep?" Akito asked. "Don't wake him, I'll send my servants to go get him." A man in a black suit stepped forward but Haru stepped in his way.

"There is no need for that. I'll get him. I'm sure Kyo doesn't want to wake up with a stranger standing over him."

"Are you worried about him?" Akito smiled.

"I'm more worried that you will have one servant less to take care of you if you try to send him up there." Haru stated.

Akito chuckled "Kyo has had a fever for a couple of days." Haru tried to cover up his surprised looked. "I know everything that happens after all. That fever came after a nasty fall down the stairs."

Haru sat down once he knew no one was going after Kyo. "Yes he fell down but he is okay."

"Too bad he had no one to catch him" Haru tensed and glared at him. "I don't blame you though. It is quite hard to resist the urge to hate the cat, right. If it was anyone else they would have let the cat fall too. Don't feel too bad its in your blood to hate him."

"I WOULD NEVER-" Haru roared but stopped as a hand landed on his shoulder. He tensed up and went to grab the person when he recognized the black and white beads on their wrist.

"Haru would never hurt me or allow me to be hurt on purpose. " Kyo stated confidently.

Akito frowned and stood from the table. "Well then since you are awake we can go now."

"You are already here why don't you just tell us now." Haru asked.

"I do not need to answer you. Both of you will come now." Akito said coldly before walking to the car outside.

Haru gave Kyo's hand a reassuring squeeze before following Akito. He only hoped he could protect his kitten from anything that Akito tries to do.

* * *

Super duper short I know. But I just want to see if I can get into the groove again. Spring Break is coming up so I'll probably be able to write more then. I also need to figure out this crazy site. Haven't updated in so looooong. Well thanks for reading!


End file.
